New Year's Eve
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn thought the party would be fun. If it had been anyone other than her best friend, Nate, inviting her, she would have left to ring in the New Year at home alone.


** I wanted to put something up for New Years, but I was at a party until 11 and then we (crazybluegirl, me and our two best friends) went to our friends' house to watch the ball drop and have a sleepover! The next morning, I ate breakfast/lunch at noon and jumped on their brother's bed to wake him up. Overall, it was a great celebration with my best friends!**

** So that's my reason for this being late! Please review! Hope everyone had a Happy New Year's Eve/Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock characters. **

* * *

It was pointless to be there for the party. She hadn't thought that so many people would be there. Rarely did she see a familiar face or was able to recognize a voice over the blasting music.

The room was hot and stuffy from all the guests and Caitlyn just wanted to tug at her collar-if she had one. The jeans she wore were making her even more unnecessarily warm, and she was only thankful she'd thrown on a t-shirt at the last minute.

This wasn't how she had planned to spend her New Year's Eve night. She had considered leaving, but didn't really want to be alone on the eventful night. Her parents had gone out with some friends and the house would be empty. Plus, Caitlyn hated to leave after telling Nate she'd be there.

"Hello there, Cait."

She felt herself stiffen at his familiar voice, but turned with a fake smile on, not caring that she probably looked about as arrogant as Mitchie Torres at the moment. Shane just had a knack for getting on her nerves until they were worn down to absolutely nothing.

"Gray." She nodded coolly, eyes momentarily skimming the room for any sign of his younger brother. Nate was bound to show up any minute and rescue her from any conversation with Shane. He always did.

"Enjoying the party?" he raised an eyebrow as if seeing right through her façade and knowing her thoughts were vaguely considering returning to the quiet, empty, cool home waiting for her.

"If I enjoyed being smothered by stuffy air, surrounded by half drunks, and pressed against various bodies-not excluding being jabbed with elbows-then, maybe, I would be enjoying myself to a certain degree." She stated with a half shrug.

Shane laughed lightheartedly and flung his dark bangs from his eyes, giving Caitlyn that smile so many girls seemed to aim at receiving. She, however, rolled her eyes and turned to walk off.

"Wait a second." Shane's voice stopped her, and Caitlyn spun on her Converse and faced the dark haired guy again, "Aren't you going to stick around to see the ball drop?"

"If I wanted to see a ball drop, I would grab a basketball and let go a few feet above the ground." Caitlyn stated sardonically, giving him a blank look. Shane's mouth twitched slightly, a smile obviously being hidden.

"Lighten up, Cait," Shane said smoothly, taking a step forward and bringing himself a little too close to comfort, "It's nearly midnight, why don't you let yourself enjoy it?"  
"I can do that perfectly well at home." She pointed out, but something about the way Shane raised his eyebrows made her follow him into the next room. The large flat panel tv was on the wall, showing the ball waiting to be lowered, marking the end of one year and the beginning of another.

"There you are!" Nate's voice spoke over her shoulder, causing her to jump and attempt to ignore the amused look on Shane's face.

"Hey, Nate, I've been looking for you!" she flashed the curly haired boy a smile, sending Shane a smirk when Nate wasn't looking. Yes, Shane, a girl was actually looking for Nate instead of his older brother.

Shane simply rolled his eyes and huffed slightly, as if the fact didn't prove anything. Caitlyn knew for a fact that he was annoyed with her implicational words and triumphant look.

"You ready for the next year?" Nate asked, but someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Hold that thought, Jason wants me-be right back." And with that, he was gone, leaving Caitlyn with…Shane. Shane, with a smirk of his own now on his face.

"Wipe that look of your face before a slap it off." She snapped, wishing she was waiting beside anyone but him. Caitlyn only hoped Nate would be back before midnight.

"What look?" he asked innocently.

"You're such a jerk." Caitlyn muttered, noticing distractedly that the ball had slowly began its descent. But Shane was talking again, drawing her attention elsewhere for the time being.

"If I'm such a jerk, then why do you think I'm hot?" he questioned, suddenly having Caitlyn's full attention, along with a sharp glare. She saw his eyes look questioningly at her.

"I never said that." she stated sharply with a scowl.

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not." Caitlyn argued, feeling her face grow warmer. Shane chuckled to himself before motioning toward the tv.

"Here comes 2010." He stated, and just as the words left his mouth, the ball dropped and the large numbers lit up the tv screen with 2010. Caitlyn cheered along with everyone else, but proceeded to choke when Shane's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his side.

The contact made her freeze for am moment before shoving him away, looking at him in horror, "What do you think you're doing, jerk?!" Caitlyn hissed, but even as she spoke, Shane's hands were on her waist, pulling her against him.

"Don't struggle, Cait." He murmured, crashing his hot lips against hers, causing Caitlyn to shiver and slowly give in before kissing him back. The entire world around them seemingly disappeared as she slipped her arms around his waist, slipping her hands just beneath the hem of his shirt to press her palms against his skin.

"Happy New Year." Caitlyn managed to mutter, but Shane's only response was kissing her heatedly again, leading her slowly from the room so that they could have some privacy from the crowd around them.

"So far, the new year is…amazing." Shane whispered huskily against her lips, tightening his hold to Caitlyn and making her smile into the kiss.

**This was off the top of my head, so I know it's just a typical oneshot. I hope everyone likes it though.**

**Reviews would be awesomeness! :D**


End file.
